1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H10-3963 discloses a connector with a housing that has a terminal accommodating portion for accommodating terminal fittings. A sealing plug is fit into a plug mounting hole formed in the rear surface of the housing and a rear holder is attached to the rear surface of the sealing plug to prevent the sealing plug from coming out. Pivot shafts project from the opposite side surfaces of the housing and a lever is mounted rotatably on the shafts.
The housing has a complicated construction due to the terminal accommodating portion, the pivot shafts and the like. Thus, a complicated mold is required to form the housing.
Further, for the exchange of the lever, requires the uneconomical exchange of the housing.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problems, an object thereof is to simplify the construction of a mold for forming a connector housing and to make it, unnecessary to exchange the connector housing when exchanging a movable member.